


First-time Pee Sex

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had recently told his girlfriend about his pee fetish. Fortunately he found that Rose was willing to indulge him, and after a bit of experimenting they're ready for some actual watersports. After a fun session in bed, they head to the bathtub for some wet sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-time Pee Sex

"Oh, god, John," Rose said between gasps, sinking back into her mattress after her latest orgasm. John just grinned, still kneeling by the side of the bed with his head smushed between her legs. He gave rose one last kiss on the skin just above her clit, before pulling back from between Rose's thighs. He sat there with a grin for a few moments as Rose caught her breath and then sat up. 

"Nice! So wanna go for... I guess it would be round four now?" John looked up at his smiling naked girlfriend. He certainly wouldn't have minded spending some more time between Rose's legs. And especially not today, now that Rose had offered to indulge his kink. 

"Well, it does sound tempting, but..." Rose trailed off, flashing a devious smile at John with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm afraid I have quite a strong urge to urinate now. All of that seltzer water I drank earlier while we were snuggling on the couch is really getting to me." Still smiling, Rose patted her stomach and squirmed on the bed with her legs pressed together, mimicking an expression of desperation.

"Oh! Well... You wanna do the thing we talked about, then?" John said, blushing with a bit of embarrassment, but his voice belied his excitement. John had admitted his watersports fetish to Rose the other day, and to his delight she had seemed interested and willing to indulge him. So Rose had let John watch her relieve herself a number of times since then, and even hold his hands under her stream a couple times. And now, Rose had offered to do something more, and John had worked up the nerve to ask for something he really wanted.

"Yes, after all, that was the plan. I do really mean it when I say that I don't have any problem with it," Rose smiled down happily at John. "Unless you've come up with something else you want to do, of course. If you wanted to continue here I'd be happy to just relax and let things flow, but we would need to put that plastic sheet on the bed." 

"Oh," John said, blushing more. Rose was usually perfectly willing to do the things she offered, and John did find the offer tempting. But their already-discussed plan was something John had imagined for a long time, and he really wanted to have that fantasy realized. "Well, let's do what we were planning this time." 

"Alright, then. We can try my other ideas sometime else, perhaps," Rose said as she stood up and grabbed a condom off of the nightstand. John watched as his girlfriend stretched a bit, showing off her body for him. He then stood up next next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rose returned the gesture, and at the same time reached down and ran her hand over John's dick. He was pretty aroused at this point, having spent a better part of the last hour getting Rose off repeatedly and looking forward to her peeing. "Mmm, feels like you're ready for this." 

"Yeah, I guess I am!" John replied, hugging Rose gently. "As long as you are. I've been thinking about it all day, and wow."

"I'm very much ready to go to the bathroom, yes," Rose smiled and took John's hand, gently tugging him along as she started to walk. She turned back to wink at him, and continued "And as I said, it doesn't bother me to do so while we're... together, so to speak. It is certainly less boring than using the toilet every time, at least."

John gave Rose a surprised look, and she just flashed a small smile and another wink in response. The two of them walked towards the bathroom without saying anything else, with John silently thanking whatever deity was responsible for his luck. He'd never expected that Rose would respond to his fetish with the amusement and acceptance she had.

The two of them made their way into the bathroom, and John sat down in the bathtub as planned. Rose stepped in over him, and slowly got down on her knees, straddling his legs. She smiled seductively before sliding in close to plant a kiss on John's lips, which John reciprocated. The two of them snogged for a moment, and found their hands getting as busy as their tongues were. Rose began to gently fondle John's dick and John responded by reaching to rub her vulva, which was still dripping with the slick fluids from a long session of stimulation.

After a few moments, Rose pulled slowly back. John continued to tease her labia with his fingers, as she pulled open the condom wrapper. She placed it over the head of John's penis and unwrapped it down the shaft, then shifted her body forward. Soon her crotch straddled his, and Rose wrapped her arms loosely around his back as she got herself in place. Soon the tip of John's erection found Rose's slit, and with a contented sigh Rose lowered herself down. Her lubrication let herself slide down effortlessly. 

Rose sighed happily and lay her head on John's shoulder for a moment. She gently rocked her hips, and the resulting stimulation elicited a moan from her boyfriend. John giggled and reached one hand to palm one of Rose's breasts, and slid the other between their crotches to rub at her clit with his fingertips. Rose gave a small but satisfied moan, responding by rocking back and forth a bit more. Then she leaned back with a smile. "It does feel quite nice to have you inside of me, I must say. Though it does just add to the pressure in my bladder. Perhaps I should do something about that, hmm?" 

"Oh, god yes, Rose! Pee on me!" John almost begged. By this point any nervousness was far outweighed by horniness. He couldn't help but gently thrust into Rose, and she rocked up and down in response. It felt really good, and he had to restrain himself from bucking harder and getting himself off before Rose even got started.

"Very well then," Rose said, and leaned forward again. She rested her forehead against John's and nuzzled their noses together as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her crotch in against his. John brought his other hand around to hold her butt. He watched as Rose sighed and closed her eyes, in relaxation. For a few seconds, the two of them waited silently, the only motion being the gentle rhythmic bucking of their hips together. Finally Rose spoke up again, "I'm terribly sorry this is taking so long. I'm not usually pee-shy, but I guess it's just a bit hard to start to take a piss under the circumstances."

"Aww, it's okay, I'd imagine it's a bit weird. It's not like there's a rush," John said, bringing one arm up around Rose's shoulders and rubbing her back with the other. "Though, wow I am turned on, I don't think I'm going to last long once you start."

"Understandable," Rose said, and then giggled. "You've done a good job getting me off, so I'm very happy to return the favor." She nuzzled against John's face again, then sighed deeply. Shortly after, John felt a slight trickle of warm liquid against his crotch. It stopped a moment later, but even feeling a few drops of Rose's urine sent a wave of arousal through John's body. And he didn't have to wait long for more - the floodgates had opened, and after a few more seconds Rose grunted and started to pee again.

It only felt like a second later that Rose was spraying pee at full blast against the skin just above John's dick, and the two of them had moved to thrusting vigorously against each other. John moaned loudly, almost overwhelmed by the combined sensation of his girlfriend pissing on him and fucking him. It felt as wonderful as he could have imagined, and he savored the feeling of her pee flowing over his crotch and down his inner thighs before making its way to the bottom of the tub. His breathing turned to a series of gasps as his arousal built up. "Oh, god, wow, Rose... This is so incredible, I think I'm gonna..." 

"Ahh, I must say this does feel kind of nice. I really had to go," Rose responded. "Anyway, let's see if we can get you off, shall we?" With that she leaned in to press her body against John's and kiss him. The two of them closed their eyes to make out, and Rose began bucking her hips in a deliberate manner as she continued to relieve herself. John thrust up and down from under her, quickly building himself up towards orgasm. 

"Ohhh, Rose... I'm cumming..." John said between gasps, somewhat muffled by Rose's mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through his body as he finally got his release after so much anticipation. He moaned loudly throughout his orgasm, spurred on by feeling Rose's stream continue to flow against his body. 

It felt like his orgasm would last forever, but finally it ended and John sat back in the tub, panting to catch his breath. Rose smirked at him, and John could feel that she was still pissing and didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down. After a moment, she got up on her knees, sliding off of John's dick with her pee stream still flowing and now beginning to splatter down over his crotch. "Well, that certainly sounded like it worked well for you," she said, leaning in to place a kiss on John's cheek. "Anyway, I trust you won't mind it if I finish emptying my bladder here."

"Gosh, no, you can pee on me anytime!" John said as he watched Rose sway her hips back and forth so her piss sprayed over his dick and thighs. "God, this is so amazing..." 

"Mmm, I bet it is. Though I'd think 'anytime' would be a bit much... There would surely be circumstances where that would be inappropriate?" Rose said with a chuckle. She then looked down at her crotch and gave a relieved sigh as her stream trailed off, the last little bit of her pee dribbling down onto John's skin. Rose slid herself forward embrace John, and the two snuggled up together. After a few moments, she giggled again and continued, "Although, I will keep your offer in mind. It's comforting to know that if I'm feeling especially desperate sometime, I have the option of pulling my skirt up and my panties down, sitting on your lap, and using that as my toilet." 

"Gosh, that would be... wow. Can you do that sometime, actually?" John replied, nuzzling up against Rose's neck. When he and Rose had first gotten sexual, John had been somewhat embarrassed with Rose's deadpan suggestions of lewd things they could do, but he quickly had grown to find it one of the most fun aspects of being with her. Rose had gotten quite good at suggesting things that piqued John's fantasies, and by now her suggestions frequently ended up being acted out. 

"Why, certainly. I think I'd appreciate some snuggling while I take a leak," Rose responded, smiling as she pulled back from her embrace with John. She carefully removed the condom from his dick and stood up, stepping out of the tub to discard it. Then she went to the sink to fill up a large glass of water. "In any case, I'm sure you'd want me to keep myself very well hydrated here." 

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," John replied, still sitting in the tub. The puddle of pee Rose had left was slowly draining out from under him, but he didn't particularly feel like moving yet. And he was perfectly happy watching Rose walk around the bathroom naked from his vantage point.

Rose nodded and walked back to the tub, sipping at the glass. "In the meanwhile, how about we get cleaned up?" she asked, stepping back into the tub. Without waiting for an answer she closed the curtain and turned on the shower. John was facing away from the showerhead, but he got a nice view as the warm water cascaded onto Rose's chest and stomach and started to run down her legs. She gave a small sigh of satisfaction as she sipped at the glass of water again, and then stepped forward to straddle John's body. Soon Rose had pushed her crotch up against John's face, and the shower water was flowing down from her body onto his. Rose ran a hand through John's hair. "While you're down there, dear... I believe you were saying something about round four? I must say, it was titillating to pee during sex, and I'm quite aroused again. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me mentally associate a nice orgasm with the afterglow of urinating on you."

John responded by leaning in and planting a kiss on Rose's clit and then started to lick lower down. The water from the shower ran over her skin and onto his tongue as it traced along Rose's labia. Rose shuffled her legs farther apart and leaned back, giving John better access to her vulva, and John brought a hand up to gently finger her. Rose sighed happily, and John closed his eyes to savor pleasuring his girlfriend and to relive what she had just done for him.


End file.
